


Crocodile Skin

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Choking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love/Hate, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Doflamingo is elated to find something slightly different than what he had imagined beneath Crocodile's suit.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 4 - lingerie / crossdressing
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Crocodile Skin

An uncharacteristic flush covered Crocodile's cheeks when Doflamingo thumbed the lace that had peeked over his pinstriped trousers when his shirt had come untucked.

"Didn't peg you as the type for lingerie, Croc," Doflamingo drawled, shifting in his lap and snapping the waistband with his finger. Crocodile jolted at the sting, though managed to maintain his unenthused expression - that didn't really have the same effect when his face was pink.

"Shut up," he grumbled. His eyes met the former King's, then darted away quickly.

"See, you say that," Doflamingo replied lightly as he undulated his hips in Crocodile's lap before leaning in close to whisper, "But you're hard."

Crocodile opened his mouth to retort, though in all honesty he had no way to rebuke that. He knew that Doflamingo could feel his erection pressing up against him. Instead, he huffed unamusedly. Doflamingo just grinned that aggravating, wide grin and poked his tongue out of his mouth teasingly.

The blond watched the Baroque Works leader’s expression for any indicators as he reached between them and unbuttoned his trousers, eyeing the pink lace with a smug air about him.

“My favourite colour! How did you know?” he teased, then palmed Crocodile’s length, noticing delightedly that the delicate fabric was sticking to his tip. “You’re _ soaked. _ ”

“Shut the fuck up,” Crocodile snapped, the choice of words striking a nerve. He quickly played this off before Doflamingo said anything. “I didn’t wear them for you.”

“Mm, but you knew I’d show up today.”

Crocodile let out a short, incredulous laugh.

“No, I didn’t. You showed up to harass me out of nowhere, as always.”

Doflamingo pressed a finger to Crocodile’s lips in a shushing motion and giggled. Crocodile had half a mind to bite it off.

“You  _ like  _ it though,” Doflamingo chimed, squeezing Crocodile’s cock with a grip that was just bordering on painful. Crocodile sucked in a breath and grasped the leather arms of his office chair, the material squeaking under his fingers.

“I don’t think anybody enjoys having their work interrupted,” he uttered when he caught his breath.

“Work? I bet I interrupted you from jerking off under the desk. Or from that black-haired broad - what’s her name, Little Miss Doomsday? - jerking you off -”

Crocodile’s hand shot out to wrap around Doflamingo’s throat, cutting off both his oxygen and his train of thought. A vein stuck out on his forehead, his expression suddenly dark.

“ _ Miss All Sunday  _ doesn’t  _ do  _ that sort of thing,” he replied, stressing her correct codename. He could feel his rings denting the skin underneath them. He hoped they would leave bruises. Something to make the bastard remember. “You’ll do well to keep her name out of your mouth.”

Doflamingo’s grin didn’t leave his face, but he put his hands up in mock-surrender. Reluctantly, Crocodile let go.

The blond inhaled a lungful of air before resuming his touching; Crocodile leaned over his shoulder to grab a cigar and a guillotine to cut the end off, then pulled a match from his pocket and lit it. He took a drag and exhaled - not  _ deliberately _ into Doflamingo’s face, but if that was the collateral, then so be it. It didn’t seem to perturb the gaudily-dressed man as he continued to grope Crocodile through his lace briefs, anyhow.

Crocodile chewed on his cigar in an effort to muffle the noises that Doflamingo was determined to draw from him; this just served to make Doflamingo work harder. He pressed his thumb to the weeping slit of his cock through the fabric of his underwear and smeared the precum around absentmindedly.

“You really get off on this, huh? What is it, like the contrast of the sharply-dressed business man - well, crime lord - wearing panties beneath his suit? Having important meetings whilst only you know that you’re wearing lingerie? Go on, I’m curious.”

“Stop talking or I’ll go soft.”

“You’re only saying that,” Doflamingo replied with a fake pout, trailing his nails down the shaft of Crocodile’s cock to make the man shudder, goosebumps rising on his half-exposed thighs. “We’ve  _ never  _ had that issue before, have we, Croccy?”

Crocodile tutted. Doflamingo smiled, his eyes unreadable behind his sunglasses (though had they been visible, Crocodile would have seen that they were glittering both mischievously and lustfully), and rubbed his clothed dick against Crocodile’s.

“I wonder what that lace will look like when it’s sticky with cum.”

Whether he meant his own or Crocodile's was a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a *slight* hint at crocodile's gender having been transed by ivankov, but it's a blink and you miss it kinda deal
> 
> anyway i'm only an hour late this time


End file.
